Ooh you little Daredevil
by XxiheartmaxridexX
Summary: Max and the flock settle down to play a game of Truth and Dare. But how does the night end with everyone covered in coke? R&R FAXXXX


Daredevil – in other words ella.

The game of truth or dare started when angel, nudge and ellagathered in my room giggling. They bribed me, persuaded me and eventually forced me to play truth and dare. So here i was sitting in a circle with the 7 people [ and dog] that i cared most about in the world, my face in my hands. We were crowded in the attick of ella and mom's home. Fang and iggy were still 14, gazzy had turned 9 recently, nudge was still 11 and angel was 7. I could hardly believe that nearly 4 months had passed since, well since we stopped itex and the uber director. It went so quickly! My flock were growing up so fast. I was 14 too like fang and iggy, but i was turning 15 in 4 weeks.

But right now i was stuck in this torture that girls like ella and nudge called fun! They both were grinning evilly and i had a very bad feeling about this. We were playing a sort of spin the bottle. We would spin the bottle [or rather coke can – it was a good enough bottle!] and the person it landed on would be the asker. They would then spin it again and the person it landed on would be the one asked "truth or dare". I was dreading it.

I said "okay lets begin" and get it over with! I thought sourly. Everyone seemed excited. Well apart from me. And fang. I was amazed that he had decided to even participate! Maybe he got forced like me. I heard a giggle in my mind and shot a glare at angel.

We spun the bottle and it pointed in between me and gazzy. So then we spun it again. It landed on nudge. She would be the asker.

"yes!" she said grinning. Oh no!

She spun the bottle again and it landed on gazzy. Gazzy rolled his eyes. He had nothing to worry about.

"truth or dare?" nudge asked, her eyes glinting.

"ummm. Dare" gazzy replied.

"okay" she was slightly taken aback. " i dare you to.....take all your clothes off and run around."

And too all our surprise, gazzy did it.

Oh yeah, i guess i forgot to mention, the person who doesn't do their dare has to open the can of coke. And i might add that it's been spun! So anyone who opens it will be a coke covered mess.

Gazzy came back looking calm and said in a bored tone "next" he spun the bottle and it landed on iggy.

Iggy laughed evily. Iggy would be the asker.

Then iggy spun the bottle and it pointed towards me. Oh cripes.

"truth or dare?" i gulped.

"uhh. Truth"

Iggy smiled and said "right is it true that you love fang?"

I was gonna say no but then i remebered that angel was a mind reader she would know my answer. Wait no, she already knew my answer. Also if i said no fang wouuld be crushed. I saw him looking at me. His face was blank but i knew him well enough to know that he was hanging to my every word.

"hurry up" said iggy impatiently.  
"yes"

Iggy laughed triumphantly, gazzy rolled his eyes again and nudge and angel both smiled and "awww"ed. I blushed the colour of the coke can, but fang looked happy. "next" i said in what i hoped was a bored tone. Since my heart had been pounding so much a second ago my voice lost it's effect with the shakiness.

I spun the can and it landed on nudge. Angel frowned."nudge cheated! She used her magnetism skills to get the can to land on her!" angel moaned.

"did not" nudge narrowed her eyes at angel.

They were just about to get into an arguement when i put my hands between them and said "angel you're cheating too! You keep reading minds." Angel blushed and i carried on. " from now on no more using 'skills'! Okay?"

"okay" they both mumbled. I spun it again and it landed on me and then iggy. Time for revenge. I got iggy to kiss nudge! Haha sweet, sweet revenge! The game progressed slowly, angel had to endure one of gazzy's eruptions, nudge had to state whether or not she loved iggy [yes] and ella had to kiss gazzy and so on and so forth. Then the bottle fell on iggy again as the asker and fang as the one doing the truth or dare. Iggy grinned. "truth of dare?"

"dare" fang said looking cool and unbothered.

"okay i dare you to go into a room with max and..." he whispered the last part, making fang lose his blank expression and his eyes widened a considerable amount. I had a really bad bad feeling about this.

All of the younger set looked desperate to know what iggy said, even angel so i guess she was sticking to the rule of no mind reading. "ig, tell us!"

Iggy shook his head "uh uh! Not appropriate for you" he laughed.

Oh no! Not appropriate?

Fang said "okay, i'll do it" i stared at him and iggy's mouth opened in utter atonishement. Which meant what ever iggy had planned for us, he didn't think fang would do. Which was really really bad. Oh no, oh no , oh no!

Fang stood up and grabbed my arm. He pulled me down the stairs to the bedroom below. I just heard iggy go "awww. I was looking forward to seeing fang covered in coke!"

Fang shut the door and locked it "what's this all about?" i said, hands on my hips.

Fang grimaced "you don't wanna know, we'll pretend we did it okay"

I nodded, truthfully not wanting to know what happened and we headed back upstairs.

When we got there we were bombarded with people. Our flock.

"you two are the cheaters" they screamed and opened the can and showered us in coke. I coughed and spluttered to see that fang hadn't even got a single drop on him. I screamed with rage to see that everyone was laughing at me. I wiped myself on them much to their dismay. At that moment mom came up. She looked around, blinked once shook her head and walked down the stairs again in confusion. We breathed oout a sigh of relief and i said "well, i know who doesn't need a shower" i glared pointedly at fang. We all started laughing and rolling around in the puddle of coke on the floor.


End file.
